


Eastern Thanalan - High Bridge

by Metize



Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I just started Heavensward and I miss Thancred, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Love, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: "The good news is I got some fresh ingredients, I can make some pretzels and I'm guessing you have some wine with you...""Bold of you to assume, but yes I do." Thancred smirked and checked his map "Ooh there's a settlement not too far from here"They decided to just walk there, letting their chocobos rest for the day, watching the sun go down. As it started getting cold, they got to High Bridge finally sheltering from the wind of Eastern Thanalan.OrWoL catches too many damn feelings smh, lucky for him Thancred is very much dtf
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068
Kudos: 22





	Eastern Thanalan - High Bridge

Ever since Sieghart joined the scions of the seventh dawn he'd been doing his absolute best to pretend like he knew what he was doing. He was a somebody all of a sudden. So he needed to act confident, he needed to give hope to people of Eorzia and all that. He always told himself he was a good liar, but most of the time Sieg could get away with most anything no matter what he spewed out.

"Using magic?" Thancred asked curious when his companion mentioned that.

"What? No!" Sieghart said dumbfounded "I mean... sometimes I might cast Repose to get out of dangerous situations but..." he sighed "that's not what I'm talking about."

Thancred on his end had enough confidence for both of them. For some reason Sieghart bonded quickly with the taller man, he wouldn't be telling him all this otherwise. They had just confronted a false priest lurking in Camp Drybone and Thancred decided to hang out with Sieghart while he scouted around for some crafting materials.

"Tell me then, what's the secret? Unless..." Thancred pretended to be shocked though the smirk exposed his ruse,

"No! Gods, Thancred....." Sieg interrupted, heat spreading through his face "I just mean that... ugh..." he nervously toys with his hair "I'm kind of pretty, that's it."

Sieghart turned his attention to a mature tree he found to try and obtain some materials, feeling so, so stupid.

"Well that's a given." His friend scoffed as Sieg rolled his eyes "Shouldn't that help you feel more confident?"

"People kind of want a hero with more than just a pretty face." he kept gathering with a sigh “It just helps getting information, free stuff and access to exclusive places, but respect?” Sieghart faces Thancred “Can't you just take over being the face of the Scions?”

His friend lets out a laugh, gets closer and puts his hand on Sieg's shoulder. “You sell yourself too short pretty boy." He gives him an understanding look. Sieghart doesn't dare look away, even as he feels the blush spread across his face. Gods Sieg felt like a teenager with a crush, he didn't act like this, ever. He had flirted with countless employees at the Gold Saucer for some extra MGP, but it takes a dumbass white haired rogue to get him all hot and bothered? "And if saving the world from primals doesn't do it for you, I can always place a coeurl kitten on a tree for you to save and feel more heroic."

That earned a chuckle from Sieghart, he pushed his friend away jokingly telling him to shut up. "The good news is I got some fresh ingredients, I can make some pretzels and I'm guessing you have some wine with you..."

"Bold of you to assume, but yes I do." he smirked and checked his map "Ooh there's a settlement not too far from here"  
They decided to just walk there, letting their chocobos rest for the day, watching the sun go down. As it started getting cold, they got to High Bridge finally sheltering from the wind of Eastern Thanalan.

"Gods, deserts really do get cold at night, I knew I shouldn't wear this glamour today" Sieg murmured regretting his bard outfit, showing too much of his goosebumped skin. "Well you know the saying about whores and the cold" Thancred chuckled at his joke and settled their stuff over an empty table"

Though Thancred never allowed him to show the full potential of his culinary skills, Sieg enjoyed cooking for him. After a while getting to know Thancred he started noticing his preference for sweets and other simple treats.

"You have a pretty childish palate, we could be having some baked onion soup, maybe a nice stew..." Sieghart murmured

"Oh please, we're not in a royal dinner" Thancred scoffed before taking a swig of wine "we're drinking together, pretzels are tavern food, it is only fitting"

Sieghart placed a bowl of dark pretzels on the table and sat across the rogue with a sigh. "Gimme" he stretched his hand for the bottle, his friend hands it to him with a smile "Wanna hear a song I'm working on?"

"Ooh, I get an exclusive preview, such an honor." He arched his eyebrows, quite pleased with himself as Sieg got his lute out.

"Shut up you're making me nervous" he started fiddling with the cords and started playing the melody he was working on, as the notes were played he hummed along to them. The music stopped soon enough and Thancred clapped for the bard. "Got too nervous to try the lyrics, that's your fault"

"What? How come you always share your songs with Ish'tola, aren't you nervous then?"

"No, because Ish'tola doesn't look at me like that while I'm playing" he gestures towards Thancred accusingly before he takes another swig of wine, his fellow scion lets out a laugh.

"This is just my face! Look at you like what, enlighten me, warrior of light." he said amused

"Like you want to just eat me up" Sieg said before he could even think about it.

"Am I that obvious huh?" Thancred smirked rising from his seat, sitting down next to his companion "What can I say, I'm still a man" he murmured reaching for his cheek to caress his face "You give me enough attention I start getting the wrong idea"

"Wait. Seriously?" Thancred nods and Sieghart pulls him into a kiss. Thancred immediately responds to the kiss, hungrily grabing Sieghart by the waist pulling him closer.

Sieghart felt ridiculous, he knew Thancred wasn't exactly hard to get, but he was pretty sure he wasn't interested in men, but there he was. Sieg got up just to sit on the man's lap, feeling his half-hard length against his ass.

They kept kissing each other desperately, Sieg's hand traveled through Thancred's white hair, playing with it while he tried to undress him with the other. The rogue just kept both hands grabbing his ass, they broke the kiss so they could shed off their shirts.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Thancred teased him, exploring with his hands Sieg's now exposed chest.

"Want this... Wanted this, thought about this.." the bard couldn't let out full sentences lost in the sensation of Thancred's fingers touching his nipples while thrusting his hips into his.

"Oh? Do tell me." Thancred now places his mouth nipping at the man's neck, leaving kisses through his skin.

"I... Gods... I'd think about sucking you off" he let out a sigh "your cock in my mouth, you fucking my throat... Then fucking me.."

"Fuck, come here" Thancred pressed their mouths together again, moving their bodies awkwardly in order to get their pants off. "Gods you're beautiful"

Sieghart got to his knees, pulling his breeches down to free the rogue's hard cock. Looking up to his companion he used his hand to masturbate, his thumb spreading the precum as he kept pumping slowly. He then he pressed his mouth giving open mouthed kisses to his length, before suckling his tip. Thancred places his hand pulling on the man's pink hair as Sieg started swallowing down his dick. The hair pulling earned a moan from Sieg around Thancred's cock.

"You like it, huh?" Thancred groaned "Want me to be rough with you, don't you?" he felt Sieghart humming an affirmation as took his length deeper into his throat "Good boy" Thancred pulled Sieg's head off of his cock and into a kiss.

"Oil... Oil in my bag" Sieg breathed out breaking the kiss. Thancred promptly searches through the bard's things until he finds a vial of oil. Eventually Thancred found himself with Sieg on his lap, kissing his neck, two fingers deep into his ass. "P-please Thancred"

The feeling of the man's fingers inside him was so good, he felt them scissoring him, making space for what was to come.

"What is it, Sieg?" he whispered into his ear "What do you want?"

"Need you, please"

"I'm right here"

"Asshole" he shaked his head, shivering with want when he felt Thancred's finger reach at the just right angle "Fuck, Thancred need your cock inside me, need... need you to fuck me, please"

"There we go, beautiful" suddenly Sieg was pushed hard against the wall, he groaned as he felt the absence of Thancred's fingers inside him.

He then felt the head of his friend's cock teasing his hole, before pushing in slowly, and gods, Sieg felt so full, so good. Thancred looked at him waiting a signal, Sieghart nods at him and he starts moving.

"So good for me, Sieg. Is this what you wanted, huh? Wanted me to fuck you hard against the wall like this?" he thrusts hard against him, finding the right angle to make Sieghart scream.

"Yes... Gods, Thancred..." he moaned closing his eyes "So good.."

The thrusts got harder and more erratic, Thancred reached for Sieg's cock pumping it in sync with his thrusts. "T-Thancred... close.. don't stop" Sieghart felt him smirk against his skin.

"Gonna come for me, Sieghart? It's okay..." he licked his neck thrusting faster "I'm... fuck... I'm close too"

"Yes, please..." he sobbed "Come inside me Thancred... oh fuck..." a few more thrusts and they were gone, Sieg saw stars, and for a second there were no primals, there were no scions. There was only him and   
Thancred. "I love you" He said before he could realize.

"Uh what?"

"Nothing" Fuck. He definitely heard that, what was Sieg saying? This is Thancred, of all people. He's not settling down, much less with him.

They got dressed, finding and deciphering which belts were who's, then passing the bottle of wine to each other until it was empty. Their talk kept going as if they didn't just have sex with each other. It was getting late, Sieghart checked his tombstone and sighed. "Yeah, I think I should go, I gotta get to Ul'dah do some work for the weavers guild..." he got up checking his bag to see if everything was there

"Oh right..." Thancred murmured "We could do this again sometime"

No. They really shouldn't, Sieghart was in too deep, the more they keep this thing going the more it's going to hurt the bard. He swallowed, before heading to the door. "I'd like that".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, english is not my native language and it's been a while since I last posted something. I'm trying to get into RP with Sieghart, you can check out his tumblr (sieghartchase.tumblr.com)  
> Or follow me on tumblr because I'm pretty cool too (anar-chan.tumblr.com)


End file.
